Black Void
by AuronsBlueTenshi
Summary: *Not Finished* It's about a young Arcacia Dragoon. Her past is a black void to her, but in time she will find out what she really is.


****

Black Void

Looking through and throughout the newspaper, an article caught my attention, with the title, "Family murder?" I slowly read the article, word for word, loosing my concentration into the words typed in the newspaper. I had made a comment and decided to mutter it out… "They couldn't write an article if their life depended on it". I never knew why I choose that certain article, maybe cause it was interesting? I think not. The article was very badly worded and very badly typed. I looked at the title once more and lost my gaze into it….

* * *

"Mother! Hurry up!" a young child giggled.

"Sorry Dear! I'm coming." she replied as she ran to her little daughter. She carefully picked her child up and walked towards the calm beach of Opessa. The little child wrapped her little arms around the mother and smiled at her.

"Hmm…where is your father? He said He'd be here," the mother calmly said to her daughter.

"Father's late from his work in Arni?" asked the small child, as she looked at her mother confused.

" He said, that…" she replied as she was interrupted with the footsteps coming in there direction. 

"Dear! You made it!" said the mother as she walked over towards her husband with their little daughter in her arms, smiling happily. 

"Sorry about being late…I had to work over time at the Weapon Shop" he replied as he took his daughter into his arms and hugged her lightly.

"Father! Your back, I missed you a lot!" the small child said.

"I missed you too dear" replied the father, smiling at her.

"Dad's sick again." stated the mother as she looked at her husband sacredly. 

"What's wrong now?" the father asked as he blinked, confused.

"Father's dying" she replied as a single, lonely tear dropped from her eye, down her cheek and hit the sand without making a noise.

"What..?" he asked.

"We have no clue something about the poison from the Hydra Marshes that is spreading around the village of Arni, maybe even Termina!" she replied as she stared at her husband.

"Mother, Um, where's the Hydra Marshes, and what's poison?" asked their little daughter.

" I cannot tell you where the Hydra Marshes are, but, Hun, poison is something bad, and it makes you very sick, so Hun, don't go near it, or you'll not be able to play around anymore" she replied, as her little daughter smiled and nodded to her mother.

"Bah! I don't wanna be sick!" added in the small child, foolishly. 

"How about we go back home? You know, go and visit your father in Termina?" asked the husband.

"Sure, let's go" she replied with a smile, as the three left Opessa beach, towards Termina. 

* * *

"Huh? What a weird dream" I said as I opened up my eyes, and lifted my head up from the table. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I slowly got up and picked up the newspaper and put it on my nightstand in my room, then walked to the door. I opened it and looked to see who it was.

"Oi Mate! It's just me!" Kid said as she smiled.

"Hey Kid, please come in.." I replied and let her through the door. After she entered, I shut the door behind her.

"So..what brings you here, Kid?" I asked as she took a seat in one of my chairs.

" Found out some info, on Arni's history and since you lived here. I wanna ask ya some question..eh? " She asked as she answered my question.

"Hmmm…might not remember anything, but I'll try .." I said as I took a seat across from Kid.

"Hmkay mate, Rumor's been spreading around about something that happened a few years ago, do you remember anything about a man named Guile..?" she asked as she stood up straight from the chair. 

"Um..not that I can remember of…why what about him?" I asked as she looked straight at me.

"I just wanted to know, because Rumor has it that he had killed his family from Arni." She replied as she took out a piece of paper from her back pocket and put it in front of me.

" This is Guile..?" I asked as Kid started to open up the piece of paper. She nodded and showed it to me.

"Hmmm…. Sorry, but I've never saw him before" I replied as I leaned back against my chair. 

" Oh Okay…sorry to bother you with it!" she said as she got back into her seat. 

" Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I slowly got out of my seat.

"S'alright Mate! I best be going now! See ya!" she replied as she walked to the door and left.

"Bye…" I replied back. I looked at my watch.

"Ugh, I better be going to bed now, gotta go to work tomorrow?" I said to myself. I walked towards my room and put my PJ's on, and went in my bed. I looked at the newspaper that I had put on my nightstand earlier. I picked it up and put it on the floor, then after I went to sleep putting my lamp off and dozed of…

* * *

"Father…Are you alright?" the young woman asked.

"….I-..I'm ..fine" he replied back as he pauses after every syllable. The doctor finally came in.

"Doctor…how is he doing?" asked the young woman.

"Ma'am, can I talk to you in private?" asked the Doctor as he pointed to the backroom. She looked at the 

Doctor then at her husband and daughter. She nodded and followed the Doctor to the backroom.

"Ma'am…I am sorry, but he's gotten even worst." he replied. The woman let out a faint cry. The little daughter crept up towards the door in the backroom and sat at the door, listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry… the poison from the southeast cave is doing all the damage…I'm sorry" replied the Doctor.

"Hydra Marshes?" she asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Hydra Marshes…Southeast…" thought the little child, as she got up silently and walked away from the door. She walked off out of the office and the husband walked into the backroom to see his wife, when he walked in she was crying. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's alright Rose, everything will be fine." he whispered as tears fell to the ground. The little child ran and ran towards the direction of the Hydra Marshes.

"I won't fail you mother" she said as she ran towards the cave. Farther and farther she ran away from Termina. At last she arrived towards Hydra Marshes.

"Mother, Father.. I love you," she said as she ran into the Hydra Marshes. As she stepped into the Marshes, she started to cough. She put her hand over her mouth. She took out a small diamond, colored Greenish-Grey. She activated it with the Crystal Tear that her mother gave her. The diamond started to glow, it ascended from her hands and expanded into a wall. She back up out of the cave and she sealed a Guardian Force in the Hydra Marshes and the Diamond wall closed the Marshes as a GF was placed between to close of the poison.

"There…now, hopefully grandfather will get better now," the little child said. She walked away from the Marshes and headed back towards Termina…

* * *

BEEP, BEEP!

"Ugh, it's 8 o'clock already?" I asked myself as I rolled over looking at the alarm clock. I read the clock and it said 7:46am. I slowly took the covers off of myself and placed my feet on the floor and got up. I walked towards the Kitchen to make some tea. While I was making it, I started to think.

" Why am I having these dreams. Oh well, no sense of worrying over them" I thought to myself as the kettle started to whistle. 

I took out my tea bag and placed it in the cup, after pouring out the water from the kettle. I stirred it and walked towards the living room and sat down in my chair. I took a sip out of my cup and sighed. I took the remote for the t.v. I heard a knock at the door. I placed my tea on the stand and walked over towards the door. I opened it up and seen the mailman.

"Here you go," he said as he passed me some bills and my daily newspaper. I nodded as I thanked him and closed the door behind me. I went back to my seat and leaned back looking at the paper. Another title caught my eye… "Pain and Pleasure" it stated. I started to read it and then I lost my concentration once again in the title…

* * *

"Mother and Father will be so proud once they find out!" she joyfully said as she started to run towards the city of Termina. She ran faster and faster towards the city with a big smile upon her face. Finally she got to the entrance of Termina. She walked towards the Doctor's office and entrance.

" Mother! Father! Are you here?" the little child asked as she peered around the office.

"Hello" replied the Doctor coming out of the backroom into the office.

"Where'd my parents go?" she asked as she looked up to him blinking.

"They left a little while ago looking for you. I think they said they were gonna head to Arni first. Do you want me to bring you home?" he asked as he kneeled down to her.

"No thank you, Sir. I can get to Arni by myself" replied the child as she blinked at him and skipped away. She started to run towards Arni.

* * *

Krys opened up her eyes and shook her head.

"What's going on…why does this keep happening?" I asked myself. I took the paper and put it aside. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was pale.

"Huh?" I said as I took as closer glance in the mirror. All of a sudden I saw a reflection of the little girl who was in my dreams. I backed away and sat on my knees holding my face.

"Ugh..what's happening to me?" I asked as I tried to get back up. I looked back at my reflection and it was normal. I walked to the closet in the bathroom and got a face cloth, I started to back to the sink and started to soak it. I gently rubbed it against my cheeks then my forehead. I put it in the hamper and walked back to the living room, and sat down in my chair with the remote in my hand. I turned on the t.v and lay back in my chair trying to rest.

"Who are these people that I dream about?" I thought as I watched the t.v listings. 

"Ugh…there's nothing on t.v, I might as well go somewhere." I said to myself. I got up and headed towards the door, taking my coat and putting my shoes on. I walked out of my house. I headed Viper Manor to go see Glenn. I arrived next to the gate and asked permission to go through.

"Go Ahead, Fujin" he answered as the gate opened.

"How do you know this person?" the opposite guard asked.

"The new Acacia Dragoon," He answered as he let me go through. I walked towards the doors of Viper Manor. I walked in and went to the main door and went up the stairs. I suddenly came to the main room and started to walk towards the master's chair. I observed it and pressed the button on the arm of it and it started to ascend. I walked up the steps to the hallway. I went to the third door to the left and knocked on it

"Glenn…are you there?" I asked.

"Is that you Krys?" asked a familiar voice.

"Glenn! Can I come in?" I asked as I put my hand on the cold doorknob.

"Sure, come in" he answered. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door. I entered his room as I smiled.

"Fujin! It is you" he replied as he got up and walked towards me and hugged me.

"Yeap I've missed you! Has General Vipor found anything out about Mount Pyre?" I asked as I directly looked at him in the eyes.

" No, not yet, he's not done his expedition. By the way, why are you here?" Don't you go to work?" he asked.

"Damn…I forgot, Oh well, I've just been having these weird dreams…I don't eve have a clue who these people are only thing I know is the mother's name is Rose" I replied as he interrupted me.

"What is your dreams about?" he asked before I could end my sentence.

"It's a long story...but I'll try to explain…" I answered. I started to explain, it took me a while hour to explain everything that has happened.

" Wow, you are right, that is weird" he replied.

"Yeah" I said as I looked at him.

"All you can do is…wait for the dream to go further on and maybe you'll find out who's who and find out mostly why this is happening..." Glenn answered. I nodded and sighed.

"Yea…" I replied as I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks for listening to me…" I replied. He looked back to me and smiled.

"Hopefully those dreams will stop soon… it's driving me crazy, I woke up seeing a image of that little girl…" I replied as I looked at the floor and backed away.

"I should go now… " I added in as I looked away.

" Okay… but remember, if you need anyone to yell at, talk to or anything, I'm always here for you…" he said as he turned back to me.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. I…." I said as I said the last word with a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked me.

" I thank you…so very much…" I said without looking towards him. I walked out of the room while he was stupefied. I walked out through the hallway and I heard a noise outside. I walked slowly towards the sound.

" Ziz iz wrong! Why'z diz happening?" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Huh?" I asked myself as I took one step outside to find Luccia. 

" Luccia, what are you doing?" I asked as I moved closer to her and looked around.

"Ziz thing! It'z will not work!" she yelled out and turn to me.

"Oh! Itz youz Kryz, how are youz?" she asked me as she smiled.

"You having trouble?" I asked her.

" Yez! I am. Thiz thing willz not work!" Luccia explained to me as she pointed at a weird piece of machinery. 

"Oh…Could you kinda help me…I got a big problem…. But I need help about some dreams I've been having…" I asked.

"OH! An experiment…Ziz iz greatz!" she screamed with happiness. 

"But first, I need to tell you my dreams…" I replied, as I started to explain what has been going on in them and what happened after I wook up that afternoon.

"Ziz iz interezting!" she replied as she started to walk back to the lab. I followed behind her until she got her chair and sat down writing the new information down. 

" I wouldz likez to azk you a queztion, Fujin" she said as she turned her chair around looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked looking back at her. 

" I wouldz like to experiment on you, maybe an operation on ze mind Hmmm. It would stop ze's dreamz of yourz?" she asked as she got up and looked at me carefully. I nodded.

"Anything…" I replied.

"Hmm…could you please sit down on thiz operation bed pleaze?" she asked me as she took out a clipboard and a folder. I took off my shoes, then my trench coat. I got on the operation bed and laid down.

" I will start ze operation in half an hour" she stated as she took her chair and placed it next to the operation bed. I sighed and looked up at the light.

" Everything will be finez, Fujin, you do not have to worryz. I will just observe you for the half an hour" Luccia said as she crossed her legs and started to write. The minutes went by fast, then finally…

"Okay, wez will startz ze operation!" she exclaimed.

I closed my eyes as she injected me with a fluid into my arm. I cringed and closed my eyes tightly and suddenly the fluid took effect and I slowly started to drift away into a deep sleep.

* * *

She started to run through the forest, she ran farther into it trying to avoid all the monsters but suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Her little heart started to pound as she got restless.

"Mother…Father…Help me" she slowly said out of breath. She looked down and saw a small puddle of clean water. She looked at her reflection. Suddenly she saw a blue light glowing within the water. She slowly put her hand in the water and felt a hard, but smooth object and pulled it towards her. It glowed navy blue with a metallic glow, and suddenly arrised from her hands.

"Huh?" she asked. It glowed in front of her face. A shadow formed with the light and spoke to her.

" My child, you've found me back… I am yours, Black Monster" it echoed. It suddenly stopped glowing and it levitated over her hands and it fell into them.

"What is this?" she asked herself. It glowed once more and a black light lifted her whole body.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" yelled out the small child. Suddenly blue armor formed on her small body. A sword plummeted down right beside her. She felt like her legs were stretching and saw that she had grew. She carefully picked up the sword.

"Wow.This is too cool," she said as she looked at her sword. Suddenly wings formed on her. They were bluish-black and they dripped silver blood.

"Mother…Father…I'm coming" she said as she flew out of the Forest. She headed towards Arni and untransformed before she stepped into the town so no one would start freaking out. She stepped into the town and seen nobody around.

"What the…?" she asked. She walked towards her house and opened the door.

"Is…anybody there?" she asked as she walked into the living room and saw nobody was there.

"They must out still looking for me…" she said to herself as she looked around. The little child sighed and headed down the Hallway to the bathroom door, which was half way opened. She went to go see why it was opened and opened it. 

"AHHHHH! MOTHER! FATHER!" she screamed out as she ran into the bathroom to where their lifeless bodies lay in a pool of fresh blood. She started to cry.

"Who done this?????" she yelled out with rage. Suddenly looked up, to her surprise, she saw Guile, her older brother who moved away from Arni for 15 years.

"Brother…what are you doing here? What did you do?" she cried out as she kneeled down to her parents' lifeless bodies. Her pants got drenched with their fresh blood.

"Mother…Father…what happened? WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO THEM?" cried out the child. Guile just grinned at her question and unsheathed his wand, which was already full of blood.

" I won't let you do anymore damage…" cried out the child.

"And what can a pathetic little child like you do to stop me, little sister?" he asked with a grin on his face.

" I can beat you…never underestimate me" she said to her brother.

"Try me!" he replied with a smile.

* * *

"Ziz…iz interesting…her past….iz in her dreamz…" said Luccia. I tightly closed my eyes.

"What's going on…?" I thought as I dreamt my past to the fullest. Suddenly there was a loud bang heard within my body.

"What iz happening?!? No! Ziz Cant'z be happening!" screamed out Luccia.

* * *

"You dare defy me…you'll pay for what you've done… you'll feel my pain brother!" she yelled out. She took out the Spirit and threw it in the air. A black light surrounded the spirit and it shot towards her. It shot under her feet and the light ascended up her body as armor unfolded on her until she was visible to her brother. She was covered in black and metallic blue armor. Her wings grew from her back and as they grew they dripped silver blood. Suddenly the Dragon Buster, which was a sword made mostly out of an silver-ish air field, with a red edge, appeared over top of her. She flew in the air up towards it and grabbed it as she glowed Blue and Black.

" How'd you get mother's powers?" asked her brother.

"Their mine now…to destroy you with!" she yelled out. She had grew taller and she charged after him and casted Astral Drain on him while doing her addition, Ultima Slam.

"Ugh.. Too powerful, maybe….I was wrong…you never were…a helpless child…I was wrong…everyone…was…wrong.." he muttered as he fell to the ground holding his chest which was all full of blood.

"HavensHell…You are chosen…" he said, as it was his last words. He fell to the ground and disintegrated into white smoke. She levitated over her parents and started to cry, dropping her tears in the pool of blood. She carefully picked up her mothers body and placed it on the table, then took he father's body then placed it on the table, then took her fathers body then placed it on the table next to her mothers body. She started to dig a hole in the backyard, not wanting anyone to know about it. Suddenly the next door neighbor walked in.

"Sorry…but I heard some….WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled out the neighbor as he ran to the dead bodies.

"I…didn't do anything" she muttered.

"You…. your one of those Dream Chasers aren't you! Get out of this village now! You already hurt two people! LEAVE!" screamed the Neighbor. The Child unstransformed and started to cry. She started to run away and she went across to her Aunt's house. She entered and saw her Aunt.

"AHHH! You evil child! Get away from here!" she yelled as she chased her away. She ran away crying. All the villagers came out of their houses and walked towards the child. She transformed into her Dragoon form and flew away to a cave, to cry.

* * *

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly.

"What's happening?" I thought. I couldn't wake up at all, the more I tried to wake up the harder it was to breath.

"Iz diz really happening?" Luccia asked.

"What's happening…please say it…?" I thought. 

"Thiz experiment iz going to backfire! Whatz can iz doez?" yelled Luccia.

"Backfire?" I thought as I suddenly got a chill. Luccia took out the probe from my head slowly.

"Pleaze..Work…don't damage ze brain…or ze mind..Pleaze…" she silently muttered to herself. I suddenly moved, a force filled my body as I trembled with fear.

"Ziz…is not good.." Luccia said as she pulled the rest of the probe out of my head. She ran to her computer and typed in some information to check my insides and my body form. She pressed the enter button, and then suddenly the computer screen went black and a message blinked on the screen ten times.

"VOID? Thiz can't be!" Luccia yelled as she got up from her chair.

"V-Void?" I thought. Suddenly a black light surrounded me.

"Fujin…" yelled Luccia.

"Havens…. Hell…Fire…. Mother" I silently muttered and I opened my eyes.

"Fujin! Are you alright?" she asked as she walked towards me. I got up slowly and jumped off the operation bed.

" …I'm…. Fine" I said as I walked off.

"Fujin, Stop! You might have side effects! Pleaze! Stopz Kryz!" she yelled as she ran towards me. I put my hand in front of her and caused a force field around me so she couldn't get any closer. The force caused her to fall to the ground and stay down. She couldn't get up, while she was trying, I started to walk out towards the Hallway silently. 

"My past…. My Black Void…How dare those villagers do this to me…they will pay one of these days" I said as my eyes filled with rage. I held my necklace in my hand and stared at the Navy Black stone attached to it.

"Mother's power…" I muttered as I stared at it. Suddenly a chain reaction began, the stone started to glow and it reacted in my eyes, my eyes started to glow with the spirit.

"Huh?" I asked as I stared into the stones. A spirit was unleashed from the inside of the stone. It whispered in the wind…

" I am…the unstoppable, the spirit…that lies within you, my devil child…. You are...Havens Hell…the Ultimate Darkness…" It whispered to me as my eyes turned black.

" I shall…obey…my duty…bring forth Mother..." I said as I tried to shake the whispering out of my head.

"Your fate…is your duty…go…go…My Death Star…" whispered the voice as it suddenly disappeared and my eyes turned back to their normal shade. I shook my head a couple of times to re assure that the voice was gone.

"My fate?" I said to myself, as I questioned myself. I phased out of the Manor and headed outdoors. 

"Just you wait…you'll not be displeased…" I muttered as I grinned up to the white moon. I went into Shadow Forest and took refuge in a little cave in a waterfall. I sat down next to the waterfall and closed my eyes and rested. I waited for the night to pass.

* * *

When the sun arised, I got up suddenly. I felt a weird urge going through my body. I started to walk out of the cave. I had no clue where I was going, but I was heading towards my house. My stone started to glow multicolor, then it started to glow black as I started to step in my driveway. I tried to move, but something was forcing me to stop in my path, near the house. My stone stopped glowing. I suddenly raised my hand in front of me and let out a skiff of magic. It surrounded my house and fire ran towards it. The smell of smoke was in the air. I carefully grinned. The flames rose higher in the sky, the flames glimmered in the devil child's eyes.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I looked at my house as the flames engulfed it. As the burning sensation ran through my eyes. It started to burn rapidly, then all of the house was surrounded by black smoke. I casted a light spell of Ice on the house. It settled down and the smoke died away as the Ice covered the Hell bitten house.

" I don't need anything anymore" I muttered to myself. Suddenly a thought entered my mind.

"Demi-Humans?" I asked as I fell to my knees thinking. A thought of a village flashed in my mind. A weird village with people…half human…and half creature.

"Demi-Humans…What…What about them?" I asked myself. The village flashed in my head one more time as my train of thought sailed through the village and then the village name was finally visible in my mind.

"Marbule?" I asked myself. My train of thought started to fade away as the image I saw was an old picture of my parents when they were younger.

"Must…head to …Marbule" I said to myself as I got up and lost the image. I started to walk towards the Termina dock to see if I could rent a boat to get to the Island of Marbule. I started to walk towards Fossil Valley. The closer I got the colder I got. When I finally set foot in Fossil Valley, I saw it was deserted.

"You better get out of my freakin' way, or I'll kick you so hard, you'll kiss the moons!" yelled out a loud voice up ahead.

"Hmmm" I asked myself. Suddenly a shadow jumped from a cliff.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I backed up, one foot in back of me.

"I'm Curren, now, who the hell are you?" she replied as I glared at her cautiously.

"…Fujin…Krys Fujin" I replied as I glared at her cautiously.

"Are you afraid of me or somethin?" Curren asked me as I just glared at her.

"I call it cautious…Call it whatever you want but I have to be going now" I replied as I started to walk away from her.

"Yo! Wait a minute…"she said as she stepped in my path.

"Hmmm…?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Where are you gong?" she asked me as she looked back at me.

"Marbule…I'm heading to Termina to get a boat…what does it matter to you?" I asked.

"I got a boat at Termina, if ya pay me 1000 Gil and take me with you. I'll letcha borrow my boat, and only if you give me the money now…"Curren replied as she grinned at me.

"Sure…"I said as I took out some of my gil and handed it to her.

"Heh…thanks," she said as she grinned again at me. After she said thanks, we started to walk out of Fossil Valley.

"So…where are you from" I asked Curren as we walked side by side.

"Ol' Marbule…that's why I wanna go with ya" she replied as we walked towards the entrance of Termina.

"Hmmm…Village of the Demi-Humans?" I asked as I stopped at the gates with Curren.

"Yeah…and you would be from…where?" she asked me.

"Don't know…" I replied as I looked into Termina's Gates.

"Okay…Let's go…," Curren said as she started haste towards Termina. I followed her as we started to walk towards the little wharf in Termina.

"Here she is…," Curren said as she pointed towards the red ship, at the dock. I nodded and went towards it and looked at the symbol. 

"Interesting…," I said as I got on the ship. She followed behind me and headed to the first mate.

"Head to Marbule please…" Curren said as she turned towards the sea. I went to look around the ship as Curren started to talk to the first mate. I went to the Crow's Nest and started to climb up it.

"Wow…the sea…" I said to myself. As I got to the top, I turned towards the sea. I could see the whole sea, glimmering its beautiful rays of light. I looked around to see if I could catch a simple glimpse of the Island of Marbule.

"Yo Krys! I think something's wrong…" Curren said as she looked up at me.

"'Kay…I'm coming down" I said as I started climbing down from the Crow's Nest. I jumped down from the last few steps.

"So what's up…?" I asked as I turned towards Curren.

"It's Marbule, the monsters have taken over the Island…again, what can we do?" she replied with a question.

"Where's all the Demi-Humans going…?" I asked her, as I looked far off in the distance to see the Island of Marbule.

"I don't know but what can we do?" Curren asked me as turned back towards me.

"Kill all the Monsters first, then I want to find something out…" I replied to her.

"Okay…sounds find to me" she answered as she walked away from me towards the bow, to get a better look at the Island.

"…" I said to myself. Finally after a while, we finally made it to Marbule. We ran out of the boat and headed into Marbule with our weapons in our hands. There was a bunch of monsters but nothing we couldn't handle.

"Curren! You take those monsters at the hill and I'll take 'em at the water!" I yelled out as she ran into Marbule. She nodded and headed towards the Hill, and got into battle. I ran towards the water where some of the monsters were. She ran into them and started a fight. She took out her Spirit Lance and ran to one of the monsters and first slashed it from the neck down and then slashed it from its waist up. Then she stabbed it in the stomach and ran back into battle position.

"Krys! They're all destroyed here! Need help?" Curren screamed as she ran down the Hill towards me.

"Sure, ya can if you want" I replied as I got ready to cast an element on the water creature. Curren went after the creature and it casted its blue limit Just4kicks.

"These creatures are weak in their physical attacks, but they don't die easily…" I said as Curren casted Heal+4 on herself. I finally got my levels up so I could cast my 8th Limit.

"Go for it Fujin!" Curren said as she backed off so I could do my limit.

" Death Star" I said as I casted my limit. Suddenly a black hole appeared behind the monsters and a blue light shot from it, transforming into a star. As it transformed itself, it started to suck the monster into it. The monsters were attached into the star and the Black Hole sucked in the star. A flash of white light appeared and the monsters and the star disappeared. 

"Death" I mumbled to myself.

"Now why did you want to come here in the first place?" Curren asked me as she turned towards me.

"My past…" I said to her as my eyes turned black.

"Huh...Sage?" I said as that word suddenly flashed into my mind.

"The Sage of the Island you mean?" she asked as I came back to my senses. 

"Must be…" I replied shortly. Curren started to walk off towards a house. I followed behind her. I followed behind her.

" AHH! Curren, welcome back!" yelled out the old man as I walked into the room.

"Who might this be?" he asked as he walked up to Curren.

"Oh, this is my friend I just met" she said.

"Krys, Krys Fujin" I said as the sage came up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Fujin, Hey! Aren't you one of the Acacia Dragoon's from Viper Manor?" he asked me as he looked me straight in the eyes. I slightly nodded in response.

"Yes, but I am not from Viper Manor" I added.

"Hmm what business do you have in ol' Marbule? Hmm?" he asked me, as I started to walk around the place.

"My past, my parent's past… do you know or remember anyone by the name of Rose…?" I asked him as I looked into one of the pictures that was hanged upon the dark black cave wall.

" A name…could you tell me a name, a last name please?" he said as he walked up to me.

"All I know is…my mother's name…she ugh…She was resident here…" I told him as I turned away from the picture. I suddenly fell to my knees and held my head.

" Ugh…help…my...Parents…ugh…Rose…. Rose…and Zeig…" I said as my mind went suddenly blank and I feel on the ground.

"Fujin! Are you okay?" Curren asked as she ran towards me kneeling down.

"What happened?" I asked as I put my head up and looked at her.

"You just conked out suddenly after you said two names" she replied me as she helped me back up.

"What did I say?" I asked her as I tried to dust myself off.

"Rose and Zeig, I suspect that those are the names of the parents." She replied me as she blinked.

"Ah! I remember a young lady named Rose she is Um…quite powerful and different." He replied staring into my eyes.

"So, Rose is my mother, was she a um…what they call it a Dragon God?" I asked him, taking a step back, letting him walk around.

"Yes, a "Dragon God" or known as a Dragoon. There is also something else, she got kicked out of this Island because of what she really was" he said as he sighed.

"What was my mother?" I asked as I looked at him and watched him walk back and forth.

"She is a…from what I've heard, a Wingly." The Sage replied as he stopped in his tracks.

"Mother is a Wingly? Make's no sense to me at all" I stated as I raised an eyebrow.

"I will explain later" he replied as he went towards his desk. I nodded and sat down in a chair.

" Now, what about my father, Zeig. I think…" I asked as I looked at him.

" That is one… I don't know.." he said as he shook his head.

"Oh..Is that all you know about mother?" I asked him as I got back up.

" Your mother, Hmm. She was in the Dragon Campaign a long time ago. She had a necklace, an necklace that kept her alive for the longest time…After she met a bunch of people…Shall I say Dragon God's, she left to them, and battled Melbu Frahma…In the battle she and another Dragon God took there life to save the world, no one exactly knows who that other person was..except for the Dragon God's that were with Rose on her adventure.." he said as he took his sight off of the desk and towards me. Curren just leaned against the wall and listened to our conversation.

"Who are those other people? Those other Dragon God's?" I asked him as I walked back and forth pondering.

"Could you wait a moment please? I must have records about it, let me check…" He replied as he rummaged through a pile of files that were sitting on his desk. I noded and stood still as he took out a folder and looked through the pages.

"Anything yet?" Cureen asked as she stood up at the Sage's desk.

" Hmm… I think I got something… just one more minute…." He mumbled , as Curren noded and I waited for his response.

" Okay…this might be interesting…" I said as he got up with a file in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked

" I found the names of the Dragon God's.." he replied as he walked towards me with the file.

"Who are these people?" I asked as he handed me the folder with a newspaper clipping and pictures.

"…" he said.

"Hmmm…" I said as I opened up the little newspaper clipping.

"Dart? Shana? Hmmm…There's Rose. Albert the King of Serdio? Kongol? Lavitz? Hmm...Miranda, the first sacred sister… Meru the Wingly…Haschel?" I mumbled to myself as I read the bottom of the newspaper clipping.

" Yes, those are our Dragon God's" he said as he looked at the pictures.

"None of these names sound familiar at all except for…? I said as Curren interrupted.

"Lavitz…he was my father, he died while saving Kind Albert…" she said as she stood up.

"Yes…Lavitz's name sounds familiar… A little too familiar…" I said as I watched Curren's every move.

"I don't remember my mother's name at all…not even a hint of a name…" she exclaimed as she looked at me.

"My mother, once told me a story, which had something to do with Dragon God's that protected the Endiness.. I don't know where that is, but that's where they were all from…" I said as I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"How…about we go this Endiness, just to check it out, you know, we might find something else about our past or something close to it…" Curren replied as she sighed with a breath of relief.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Well then its settled Hmm…" Curren said to me.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I said, it's settled, I am going with you from now on: Curren told me as she grinned.

"Fine" I replied as I walked towards the door and got a hot flash.

"…"Curren said as she started to walk towards the door.

"But DON'T get in my way.." I added in and turned around, and set pace towards the dock.

" Strange…" she said . She walked to the dock behind me. We walked back into the ship. They took off from the dock. The whole way towards the new world of Endiness, I never said a word. I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth.

" Krys, are you alright?" she asked me.

"…" I said, trying to answer back.

"Okay…nevermind" she said as she walked away from m. I sighed and headed back towards the stern of the boat. I looked out to the sea and wondered.

" I wonder if…I'll find out anything my parents…about my past…about…these Dragon God's…what do I have to do with them or anyone. Why is my mother a Wingly? Why'd Guile kill my parents and attempt to kill me?" I asked myself, questionly.

"WHY?" Ugh..please help me..anyone….mother" I muttered as I sat down on the deck thinking.

"Krys! There's monsters aboard the ship! You gotta help me..I can't fight them all…" Curren yelled up to me.

"Not again…" I muttered as I took haste towards Curren.


End file.
